A Rock Lee Valentine's Day
by BootyLovinGamer
Summary: Valentine's Day has come in the Hidden Leaf Village and like every Valentine's Day, everyone needs a Valentine, including Rock Lee. For this year's occasion however, he gathers enough courage to ask pursue a crush at first sight, Sakura Haruno.


**BEFORE WE BEGIN: **Awhile back, before I decided to take a break from writing in fact, I entered a contest on a forum to write the best holiday story. Since Valentine's Day is not far away, I thought it would be a great idea to write a story on how my favorite Naruto character, Rock Lee, who tries to get Sakura Harmon to be his Valentine. This is a simple one-shot that was written long ago, but I still hope you all enjoy this relic.

A Rock Lee Valentine's Day

It was Friday morning, and Lee sits up in bed with a yawn. He stands up, walks over to the calendar, and looks at the date.

"It's February 14th 1was said Lee. "Valentine's Day. Maybe today's the I get Sakura to go out with me." Lee smiled, and went into the bathroom to wash up and get in his ninja clothes.

An hour has passed, and Neji and TenTen were walking to the practice field.

"Neji," said TenTen shyly.

"Yes, what is it," replied Neji.

"Today's Valentine's Day, and I..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT," Neji shouted.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT," TenTen shouted back.

"I'm not into that Valentine's Day stuff."

"Neji, you're so self-centered. What makes you think I wana be you're Valtine."

"Well, the way started speaking, I thought. Never mind."

TenTen smiled, and said, "It's okay, Neji. I'm wondering what Lee's gonna do, you know he likes Sakura." They arrived at the practice field, and Lee was waiting there.

"Lee," shouted TenTen. "Where's Guy-Sensei?"

"I don't know," Lee replied. "He should be here. Maybe he's having another contest with Kakashi-Sensei."

Next thing you know, Neji's eyea picks up a glimpse of two men darting in their direction.

"Will you look at that," said the crystal-eyed Hyuga boy. They began to clearly come into Neji's view, and he said, "It looks like you were right, Lee."

The two Jonin were laughing with joy, as they arrived on the field, and stopped in front of Neji, TenTen, and Lee.

"Lee, Neji, TenTen," Kakashi and Guy shout at the same time. "Who was first?"

Neji took a deep breath, and said, "I believe Kakashi was first."

Guy, in his usual energetic way says, "Well Kakashi, you may have won this time, but when we have another challenge, I will win."

Kakashi chuckles, "Yeah yeah yeah, Guy. Now I guess you have to do the 500 laps around this plactice field."

"Hey," said Guy as he put his hand on Lee's head. "Might Guy never goes back on his word. Lee, how about you run these laps with me?"

"I would love to, Guy-Sensei," said Lee with enthusiasm. They both started right from where they were, and Kakashi hops into the sky.

"TenTen," said Neji. "I suppose we better run the laps as well."

TenTen huffs, and Neji mumbles, "Children," and took off. TenTen followed him.

20-minutes have pass, and Team 10 finish running the 500 laps.

"Alright," says Guy. "Go get a drink of water, and come on back to train your hearts out."

All three team members take a break, and Lee joins Guy, who's sitting on a bench.

"Guy-Sensei, do you have plans for today?"

"Lee, the plan for today is the same as any other day."

"Guy-Sensei," Lee shouts in his shocked, high pitch voice. "This day is not the same as any other day! It's Valentine's Day!"

"Oh Lee," said Guy in a disappointing voice. "I don't celebrate Valentine's Day."

"But Sensei, isn't there a special girl in your heart that you want to let know you have feelings for her."

"Sorry Lee, but there's no girl that I have feelings for. At least, not yet."

"Well, you may not celebrate Valentine's Day, but I do, and I've decided that my goal for today is to get Sakura to go out to dinner with me."

his Well Lee, I'll make it more interesting," said Guy, as he stood up. "If you get Sakura to go on a dinner date with you, then I'll do 1,000 one-handed push ups."

"Wow Guy-Sensei, are you sure," Lee questioned.

"Lee, I like to challenge myself more than anything. Doing a few one-handed push ups isn't gonna hurt the number one hot blooded ninja Might Guy one bit!"

"Alright then, and if I don't get Sakura to go out with me, then I'll do 1,000 one-handed push ups. Sounds like a bet, Sensei?"

Guy gives his signature thumbs up, and says, "It's on!"

Lee ran in Neji's direction, and said, "Neji, I'll need your help with something."

In a nearby park, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino appeared to be relaxing, and enjoying what was a beautiful day. Hinata was writing on a pink card, and had a bag of chocolates next to it.

Lee, accompanied by Neji, ran over to the three.

"Hey guys," Lee shouts, running towards them.

"Hey Lee," said Kiba. "Whatcha up to?"

"I'm preparing to ask Sakura out on a dinner date, and I'm going to need your help Kiba."

"For what," Kiba asked, and Akamaru barked.

"Uh..." Lee stalled for a moment. "I'll explain on the way."

"Hinata," said Neji. "Are you making a Valentine's Day card?"

"Uh... Yeah," Hinata said shyly.

"Who is it for," asked Lee.

"Uh... Well..." Fortunately for Hinata, Choji walks over, and says, "Hey."

Choji looks down at Hinata, and says, "Ooh, chocolate! Thanks Hinata!"

"But Choji," it was too late, the bag was opened and peanutbutter chocolate hearts rained in Choji's mouth.

Lee was overcome with joy, and was paying no attention to what was happening in front of him.

"Oh boy," thinks Lee with joy. "This is going to be great! Now I definitely have everything I need. Let's go ask Sakura. Onward, with the power of youth!" Lee darts towards the Leaf hospital, and without thinking, Kiba and Neji darted right after him, not asking any questions.

Lee was running at high speed, dodging every obstacle in his path. He makes it to the hospital, and Neji and Kiba catch up to him.

"What were you thinking darting off like that," barked Neji.

Lee smiled, "Sorry, just got a bit excited, but you can't blame me."

"What did you need us for," said Kiba.

Inside the hospital, Sakura is cleaning up a room that was recently vacated. She puts one of the plastic covers on the bed, and heads out.

As soon as she pulled the curtain back, Sakura saw Lee standing outside the room.

"Lee, what're you doing here," asks Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno," said Lee as he held out some flowers. "I would see it as an honor if you had dinner with me tonight."

Sakura's face took on a very surprised and shocked look, but she knew that Lee was more than serious, and she didn't want to show a sign of shock or embarrassment. She remembered the first day when they meet, and how Lee confessed his love for her at the beginning of the Chunnin exams. She also remembered when Lee gave it his all to save her from the Sound Ninja in the Forest of Death.

"Sure Lee," said Sakura, knowing that at least one dinner wouldn't hurt, especially after all that Lee's done for her.. "I'll go."

"Really," said lee as he jumped into the air. "That's great, Sakura! You'll not be disappointed with the decision you've made."

"Well, where are we goin?"

"I don't know yet," said Lee. He hands the flowers to Sakura, and says, "How about an Itallian place?"

"That sounds good. Wana meet back here, right in front of the hospital?"

"Sounds like a plan, Sakura. C'ya later."

"C'ya Lee," said Sakura.

Lee meets with Neji and Kiba outside the hospital, and Neji's holding a large chair.

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this, Lee," said Neji harshly.

"Yeah, me either," said Kiba. "I understand picking up flowers and candy, but this is just taking it to the extreme."

"Sakura is a princess, and tonight she'll be treated as such."

"Well," said Neji. "What do we do next? The dinner isn't until later."

"We're going to go clothes shopping, and then meet Sakura back here later."

Later that night, Lee is waiting outside the hospital. He's wearing a simple shirt and tie, and nice dress pants.

Sakura walks out of the hospital, and is shocked to see Lee all dressed up.

"Lee," said Sakura in amazement.

"Yes, that is I, the Leaf's Handsome Devil Rock Lee!"

"Well, you certainly do look handsome, I'll give you that. If I knew we were dressing up, I would've worn something a bit nicer than my everyday clothes."

"It's alright Sakura," said Lee. "You still look beautiful as always. I see no need for you to change clothes."

"Oh, well then let's go." Sakura wasn't as wierded out as she was earlier. She was warming up to this idea rather quickly than expected.

"Maybe going out with Lee isn't so bad after all," thought Sakura.

"Alright then, off we go," said Lee.

Suddenly, as if it were their que, Neji and Kiba grabbed Sakura by her arms and legs, and placed her in the chair the Lee had set up earlier.

Sakura shrieked, and screamed, "LEE WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sakura my sweet, a princess such as yourself shouldn't have to tire herself by walking. I got Neji and Kiba to escort you in your carriage."

Sakura wasn't scared, but now she was more embarrassed than ever. She shielded her face to hide who she was as they carried her to the restaurant, but she knew that she couldn't hide it.

Along the way, the reoccurring thought popped into Sakura's mind, "Why did I agree to this? I should've known something like this was gonna happen."It wasn't long before they arrived, and Neji and Kiba gentley dropped the chair outside, once again grabbed Sakura by the arms and legs, and carried her in as they followed Lee.

Lee sat at a table near the window, and Neji and Kiba placed Sakura across from him.

Sakura's eyes traveled the restaurant, and as she thought, everyone was staring at her and Lee.

"Sakura," said Lee. "How are you enjoying the night so far?"

"It's okay," she said, quite unsure.

"It's going to get a lot better, I promise," said Lee.

Neji and Kiba sat at the table that was behind Sakura, and watch the night play out.

"Sakura," said Lee. "Fill free to order anything you want."

While this was all happening, Kakashi and Guy were walking.

"Guy, it surprised me that you suddenly treat me to dinner. What's the occasion?"

"Well, Lee reminded me about the holiday known as Valentine's Day. Since I don't have a special girl to treat to dinner, I thought I might as well treat my best friend to dinner."

"Valentine's Day huh," said Kakashi. "So Lee's in love."

"Yep, with Sakura."

Kakashi was stunned, and couldn't find the words to say.

"Don't worry Kakashi, we're goin to a new Itallian restaurant that just opened up."

"Itallian restaurant?"

"That's right," said Guy as he clasped his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "It got great reviews from the the food critics, so I thought we could try it out." They turned into the restaurant, and upon their entry, they saw Lee, Sakura, Kiba, and Neji.

"Guy," Kakashi whispered.

"Yes Kakashi, I see it too," Guy whispered back. "Let's go get a seat." They went far behind the four students, and sat in the same booth, so that they can spy on them.

"Kakashi, I gotta be honest with ya about something," Guy said.

"What is it, Guy?"

"I didn't really invite you here for dinner. I wana challenge you to a pizza eating contest!"

"Guy, you can't be serious."

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. Accept my challenge, rival!"

"Alright, you're on, Guy."

Back at Lee's table, Sakura and Lee were reminiscing about the Chunnin Exams.

"Sakura, the food has arrived," said Lee. "Neji, Kiba, one of you will have the job of feeding her."

"WHAAAAAAT," Sakura screamed. "I don't need to be fed, Lee!"

"But Sakura my princess, you need to not worry about-"

"Lee, I may be a princess, but-"

BLAAAAAAAAH! Sakura looks behind her, and passed Neji and Kiba, it was Guy and Kakashi having their pizza eating contest, and it looked like Kakashi won.

Guy was puking all over the place, and Kakashi stood like a statue, laughing at Guy's misery.

"You okay, Guy," said Kakashi with a chuckle. "Even I know you couldn't beat me in this contest, especially how you were shoving those slices of pizza down your throat."

"But… BLAAAAAAH." More puke spilled from Guy's mouth.

"Check please," called Kakashi. "You'll take care of this one, since you're the looser."

Kakashi speed-walked out of the restaurant, and Guy tried to chase after him, but was even too sick too stand.

"SAKURA, LEE," Guy shouted, and if the embarrassment wasn't enough, the fact that the people knew that the man who was vomiting all over the place knew Sakura was enough to have her sprint out of the restaurant.

Sakura was screaming from embarrassment, and when Naruto stopped her to give her some Valentine's Day candy, she continued sprinting and screaming.

Back at the restaurant, Neji appeared to be enjoying the situation.

Neji laughed, and said, "Well, I guess I have no regrets about helping you out, Lee."

(Author to Readers)

This was my first fic that was supposed to be a bit funny. It's obvious that I need a bit of work, but what do you think about it. Feel free to check out some of my older work on my page, or newer, depending on when your reading this.


End file.
